Family Moments
by Anawey
Summary: A series of snapshots from the married lives of Zuko and Katara, and their kids.
1. Chapter 1

Family Moments

A bunch of snapshots of the post-war lives of Zuko and Katara, the Fire Lord, and his queen. Scenes range from their marriage, to eachs' death, years later, and most include kiddies!

Disclaimer: Would a fifteen-year-old really be allowed to run Nick™, or Viacom? Just the plot belongs to me.

The Wedding

XxX

Spirits, but he was nervous. True, he'd been told that a man's luckiest day is when the woman he loves agrees to marry him, but he just couldn't get out of his mind an old proverb his uncle had once told him; _A bird may love a fish, Zuko, but where would they live?_ Of course, the old man had been talking about Mai, not Katara, but that didn't help matters any. He was nervous, as he paced his room, too nervous to go out and face this crucial moment.

As he paced, regal wedding robes draped over his thin, but muscular frame, his mind was bombarded with thoughts and doubts. What if Katara had heard that same proverb uncle had said to him so long ago? What if she said no? What if she decided he wasn't the one? Then what would he do? Katara had been everything and more to him since the day he'd first realized he loved her. And, somewhere in the farthest corner of his mind, he acknowledged that Aang, the Avatar, was only part of the reason why he'd followed them. It had only been a small portion of why, but he'd found that brave young girl he'd first seen in the south pole beautiful and frightening all at the same time. But, until that day in the catacombs, he'd pushed back any attraction he felt toward her to capture the Avatar.

A knock on the door caught his attention, and Zuko turned to find himself staring at his uncle, who wore a concerned look on his face. Zuko was paler than usual to his uncle's watchful eye, and he seemed nervous, somehow, as if not sure of himself.

"Nephew," Iroh said, afraid to hear the answer, "Are you alright? You aren't having second thoughts, are you?"

"I..." Zuko looked down, not knowing quite what to tell his dear old uncle.

"Zuko, Katara loves you," Iroh told him, putting a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "She wants you more than you know." Zuko turned away, closing his eyes, and bringing a hand up to his scarred cheek.

_How could she want me?_ he wondered silently. _How can she want me, when she could have the Avatar? The world's greatest hero?_

"Come on, Nephew," Iroh directed gently, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder, "your bride is waiting for you." Zuko nodded silently and followed his uncle out of the room – the same room he'd had as a boy, growing up...

Katara fidgeted, pulling at the high collar of the wedding gown, nervous and trembling. What if this was all a mistake? What if Zuko decided he didn't really love her as much as she loved him?

"Now, Milady, there's no reason to be so nervous," one of the palace maids said, as she fixed Katara's long hair into a cross between Fire Nation and Water Tribe style. "You're marrying the Fire Lord."

"He's a wonderful man," another maid, who was finishing a hem on the bottom of the dress, added. "And I've seen the way he looks at you. Oh, for a man like him to look my way..."

"Ah, you're just dreamin' Ila," remarked a third maid, who was working on Katara's makeup. "There's no one like the Fire Lord. To be so good and kind, after all he's been put through...I tell ya, he's one of a kind." Then, to Katara, she said, "You're done, Milady. Now, let's go meet your husband!" Still nervous, but reassured by the kind maids, Katara followed them out into the courtyard, to face her love, and her future.

As Zuko stood before the high sage of the Fire Nation, Katara at his side, a dress of blue, and gold so befitting her, he found it suddenly very hard to breathe. Oh, sweet _Agni_, why was this so frightening? Why couldn't he just calm down? Katara loved him as much as he loved her. Didn't she?

Katara could feel her insides turning. Oh spirits, why was she so _nervous_? She loved Zuko with all her heart, and he loved her. Didn't he? Her heart raced when she felt a trembling, clammy hand slide into her own. She glanced down to see that his skin was paler than usual, which, against her dark skin, was already quite light.

Katara bit her lip in concern, as she gazed sidelong at Zuko. Was he sick? Was that the reason for his nervousness, and pale, sweating face? _Oh, spirits, please, _she begged silently, _don't let him be sick. Not Zuko, please. _

But, when it came time for each to promise their love to only each other, Zuko's voice – albeit in a rather high tone – didn't sound sick at all, just incredibly nervous. And when she looked into his eyes, her heart broke. What she saw was not the strong, burning fire that had carried him and their love through that final battle – and had made him risk his life for her – or that steely determination she loved so much. No, in his eyes was a silent prayer, almost as though this usually strong, fearless person were _begging_ her to make the same promise he had. She could see in his eyes, fear, as well. Fear that she would not take him, or that, later on down the road, she might just leave, like she'd done in that cave, all those years ago, as he'd watched her leave with the Avatar, so much of what he'd wanted at that time dying as her form faded into the dark tunnel.

Katara could have cried at all the worry she saw there, but instead, she the words that brought the strength of fearlessness back into his eyes, and burning deep within, she could see the fire of life, and strength;

"I will always love you, and be only yours until the day that I die..."

Zuko felt he could have died a happy man right then and there. So she did want him. As much as he _needed_ her.

"...and beyond," she finished, a small, loving smile on her face, and a look in her eyes that promised Zuko she'd never leave him. Ever.

And the Fire Lord couldn't have asked for a more promising future...

XxX

Okay, the first chapter up. The scenes will all be of moments throughout the lives of Zuko, Katara, and their kids. Hope you enjoy, and please, if you don't like this; review nicely, or just don't review.


	2. The Birth of a Princess

Birth of a Princess

XxX

Zuko paced nervously outside the room. He cringed every time Katara screamed in pain, and it nearly broke his heart to hear the usually strong, unbreakable waterbender he loved so much whimper in pain, and beg for him to be there, but each time, one of the healers would simply turn him away, saying that it was for the best, and so the Fire Lord would just resume his pacing, praying that he wouldn't lose his wife, or the baby that was being born at that moment.

Sokka wasn't fairing much better. That was his baby sister in there, screaming and crying, and begging for her husband. And, as much as he despised the thought that it was said husband who'd put her in such a position, he felt badly for both of them, but, somehow, more so for Zuko than Katara. At least Katara had the comfort of women who understood. Poor Zuko was literally on his own for this one. Why the healers wouldn't let the Fire Lord in was beyond him. Then he remembered his own reaction to seeing a baby being born long ago, when his brother-in-law was an enemy he'd have given almost anything to have out of his life, and he himself was just a teenaged boy, and he understood why no men were allowed in to the room.

Both jumped when a particularly loud cry came from inside followed by more pleading for her husband from Katara.

Sokka knew Zuko truly loved his little sister, but to see him_ cry_ made the Water Tribe warrior's mouth drop to the floor. While Katara's pain tore at his own heart, he just wasn't the type to cry openly. And he hadn't known Zuko to be either.

With a flurry of movement, Zuko wiped the tears from his eyes, and forced past the healers standing at the door, ignoring them completely as he rushed to his wife's side. He knelt beside her, as more tears fell. The sound of her last scream had triggered a cold reality to reveal itself within him; Katara might actually die. She was too pale, her face soaked in sweat, her hair down and plastered to her face. Gently, Zuko took her hand in his, and with his other, brushed a stray lock out of Katara's face. He tried to smile, but he was just so afraid to lose her.

"Zuko?" she whispered, her voice faint and weak.

"Yes, Katara," Zuko replied, gently rubbing his thumb over her cheek. "I'm right here now. You're gonna be fine, Katara. I _know_ you can do this."

But his voice cracked as he spoke, and he just couldn't believe his words. He honestly didn't know if she'd make it or not, and that truth terrified him.

Meanwhile, Sokka envied Zuko his status here. He could just barge into any room and not get in trouble. He, on the other hand, would get thrown in prison before Zuko could even find out what had happened. So he sat, terribly worried, and not able to help in the least.

After what seemed an eternity to Katara, and even longer to Zuko (his hand was a shade of blue from lack of blood-flow, but his concern was trained on Katara), it was over. Katara gave one last, agonizing scream of pain, and a tiny, high, wail followed.

At the final scream from his sister, Sokka decided enough was enough. Status or no status, he was going in. He pushed past the healers, and burst through the door to find his sister exhausted, but smiling. Zuko was smiling, too. And, in the Fire Lord's own arms, to which the couple's entire attention was focused, there lay a tiny baby, who coed confusedly as she gazed up at her father. And almost, there was a defiance in that baby's eyes, as though she were daring this person – her very own father – to deny her. And, of course, how could he? Zuko just could not believe that this was really happening. This child – _his_ child – was amazing. She had the amber eyes of her father, the dark skin of her mother, and a shock of scruffy, short hair, black as midnight. And deep, deep within those golden eyes, Zuko saw a fire; a fire so pure and so strong, and he knew what she would become one day.

"So, Zuko," Katara said softly, a small smile on her lips. "What should we name her?"

"Asamiya," Zuko replied with certainty. After all, according to legend, Asamiya was a young woman of the Fire Nation who'd been chosen as the bride of Agni, and had become the first – and most amazing female firebender.

"Asamiya," Katara echoed. "It fits her."

"Can I ...hold her?"

Zuko carefully handed the baby to her Uncle Sokka. At which point, a very out of breath General Iroh cam bursting into the room, halting at the doorway.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," he panted. "I had to finish off some business for Zuko. Can I see the baby?"

And so, little Asamiya met her uncle, great uncle, mother, and father, all in the span of a few moments. But, looking at the way Zuko looked at her when he held her carefully in his arms, you could see that there would be a very special connection in years to come.

"I wish Suki could have seen this," Sokka said softly, "but she's about to have her own baby, and for her, it's just too far."

"I'm sure she'll want to hear all about it, won't she, Zuko?"

But the Fire Lord quickly shushed his wife, and motioned with his head to his tiny new daughter, crown princess, and heir to the throne, who had fallen asleep in her father's warm arms, snuggled against his chest. Yes, it was very obvious; this was the beginning of a deep bond that would never be broken...

XxX

Aw! Wasn't that cute? Review, please.


	3. Of Playdates and Sickness

Of Play-dates, and Sickness

XxX

Giggles rang out through the halls as a bright-eyed, dark-skinned four-year-old bounced through the halls to her parent's room. Black hair, tied in traditional Fire Nation style, fanned out behind her, as she ran, so eager to go and play with her daddy, like he'd promised.

As Asamiya rounded the corner near her parent's room, she was stopped by the strong arm of her mother, wrapping around her, and holding her back.

An obviously pregnant Katara bent down to her daughter's eye level and looked straight into her golden eyes – eyes that came from her father, who loved her more than anything.

"Now," Katara asked, looking into those large eyes, "where are you going in such a rush?"

"Daddy promised we could play all day today, Mommy, 'cause he said he didn't have to work," the little girl replied. Katara felt her heart ache for her child at the gentle, excited innocence she saw in those eyes that so matched her husband's own. She wanted nothing more than to watch Asamiya run into the room, and pounce on Zuko, who, instead of being so sick, was just sleeping in on his one day off, or just laying, pretending to sleep, waiting for his little angel, but instead, Katara shook her head.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," she said gently, "your father can't play today."

"But – but Mommy," she told her mother, a bit of worry creeping into her young voice, "he promised we would. Why can't I go see Daddy?" Katara sighed, sadly.

"Asamiya," she explained, her voice as soft and gentle as possible, "of course you can see your father. He just can't play right now."

"Why not, Mommy?" the little princess asked, gazing up at her mom, her eyes shining with the tears of worry that were only just starting to form. Katara took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"Sweetie," she said, placing a caring hand on the girls' small shoulders, "Daddy can't play because he's sick. He'll be alright, after a while, though," Katara added quickly at the look in Asamiya's large eyes. "Come on, dear," the Fire Queen said gently, "I'm sure it would make your father feel so much better if he could see you."

Zuko looked up from where he lay as the door opened. He smiled when he saw his daughter, his pale face lighting up as he looked into the dark skin, black hair, and golden eyes he loved so well.

Asamiya, however, didn't smile. She gasped as she too k in the sight of her father, lying in his big bed; his normally light face was even paler and his long, black hair, normally up in a topknot, was down, and devoid of the usual flame crown. He was sweating, and had the blankets pulled up to his chin, and tucked tight around him. His golden eyes, which had always seemed so bright, were dull, and stray strands of hair were plastered to his face, and the dark scar, normally almost a dim background detail, stood out sharply against his sallow skin.

"Daddy!" Asamiya gasped, tears falling down her cheeks as she ran to his side. She climbed up onto the bed, and crawled over to him.

"...hello, Asamiya," Zuko whispered, his voice hoarse. "Sorry we can't play today, love."

"Daddy?" Asamiya asked, worried. "Are you gonna be okay?" Zuko carefully reached up, and brushed the tears from her face.

"Of course, love," he replied, his voice weak, and yet, still so reassuring, "I'll be fine."

Asamiya, and Katara as well, cringed when Zuko turned his head and started coughing. Asamiya sat up straighter in fear and concern as Katara raced over, bending the water from the pitcher to a cup as she came, and grabbed it, pressing it gently against his lips, as she helped him sit up.

Zuko drank slowly, sighed as he finished, and started trying to regain his breath. He closed his eyes as Katara laid him back against the pillows, piled up to make him more comfortable, and focused on his breathing. _In. Out. Come on, Zuko, you're the Fire Lord. You should be able to pull yourself through being sick – _

"Daddy?"

Zuko's eyes snapped open as he was jolted back to reality by his daughter's voice, quiet and scared, and so unsure. It broke him, and tore at his heart to hear the usually confident, outgoing little one so frightened and sad. Slowly, he turned his head to her, and the look he saw on her face and in her eyes killed him. She was young, she was innocent, she wasn't supposed to know such fear and pain. She was supposed to run and play, and let her parents worry about her, not her about her parents. Zuko suddenly found himself caught between a soft bed below, and his sobbing daughter, clinging to his neck, her face buried in his chest as she sobbed.

"Daddy, don't – don't go!" she cried. "I'm scared, Daddy, don't leave, don't, don't be sick, Daddy, don't go away like great grandma Gran-Gran! Please, don't go away!"

Zuko felt tears prick his eyes. Why, _why_ did he have to get sick at a time when she wouldn't understand because of how young she was? It just wasn't fair. He hated seeing his little girl – heir to the throne, the crown princess, his only and beloved child – so sad. She was just so precious, and so sweet. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her, and stroked her long dark hair, shushing her gently.

"Asamiya," he soothed, "it's going to be alright. Don't worry, dear-heart. I won't 'go away' for many years."

Asamiya sat up slowly and looked down at her father, sniffling, and hiccoughing.

"Y-you promise?" she asked, a distant, tentative hope in her voice.

"Of course, sweetheart," Zuko replied, trying his best to sound certain, and strong, if only for her. But it was hard to get that same surety in his voice when it was hoarse, and he felt so weak. But he tried, for her. "I won't be going anywhere. I'll always be here. I promise."

Asamiya lay back down against him, the faintest smile crossing her face as her father gently kissed her dark hair, and she snuggled closer.

Katara smiled as she sat on Zuko's other side, watching the moment unfold. She saw the concern beyond her years in Asamiya's eyes, and the love, and sadness in her husband's. It was in moments like this – quiet moments, when hearts were opened, and any walls torn away – that she could see just how much the two meant to each other. Suddenly, she realized that it was getting closer to lunch time. Standing, she looked down at her husband, and little one. Much as she hated to separate them, both had to eat, and it wasn't healthy for little Asamiya to dwell too much on her father's condition.

"Sweetie," she whispered, catching the attention of both people lying beside her. Zuko looked up at his wife, their eyes locked, and the Fire Lord understood. He didn't like it, but he understood. "Asamiya, why don't you come with me to eat, and let your father rest?"

"But, what about Daddy?" Asamiya asked. 'Isn't he gonna eat, too?"

"Of course, dear," Katara replied. "He just has to eat special food, until he's better." Asamiya nodded, and wrapped her small arms around her father one last time before she left.

"See you later, Daddy," Asamiya said, a sort of reluctance in her voice that made Zuko feel so very loved, and he felt just the tiniest bit better than he had before his little sunshine daughter had come to see him.

"See you later, love," Zuko replied, smiling softly.

Katara and Asamiya sat alone at the table. Katara ate – albeit rather slowly – but Asamiya hardly touched her food. Katara felt obligated, for the sake of the whole family, to call her on it.

"Asamiya, dear," the Fire Queen said in a motherly voice, "you really should eat, sweetie. You know, as sick as he is, your daddy's very worried." Asamiya cocked her head to one side.

"Why?" she asked. "Uncle Iroh says you shouldn't worry when you're sick."

"Oh, love," Katara explained, "he's worried about _you_."

Asamiya nodded, her eyes widening in understanding; she _had _to eat, for her father's sake. She didn't want him to worry and get worse, so she forced herself to eat, even though she felt almost sick with a concern that she didn't quite understand the depth of.

As soon as she finished, little Asamiya, pushed her chair back, and ran off down the hall in the direction of her parent's room. Katara, also done, decided she, too, wanted to see her husband, so she walked off after her daughter to her room.

Opening the door, Katara was shocked to see Zuko asleep, and alone. Little Asamiya wasn't there. She frowned, and was about to go and look for her when Zuko started coughing in his sleep. Her attention now focused on her sick husband, Katara temporarily abandoned the search for her daughter and rushed to Zuko's side.

Gently, she held him up, rubbing his back, and whispering soft words of comfort. She bent some water to his mouth, and his lips parted and he swallowed it.

Golden eyes flickered slowly open, and Katara found herself gazing into those eyes, and suddenly, it seemed like the final battle again, when he'd nearly died to save her. But, at that time, his eyes had been bright, almost glassy. Now, they were dull. Silently, she picked up the compress that had slid from his forehead when she'd sat him up and put it back in its place against his burning skin. A faint, weak smile crossed his lips, but to Katara, that frail smile meant more than all the full-fledged grins he'd ever flashed her way.

"...katara..." he whispered, breathless from the coughing. And a certain something else. Even after six years of marriage, she could still make him blush and stutter at times, but the one thing that never changed; no matter what, his heart always beat faster when she was there.

"Yes, Zuko," she replied. "I'm here."

"Where's...Asamiya?" Katara looked away, not really sure that she should say tell him she didn't know quite where she was, but one look into his eyes, she just couldn't _not_ tell him;

"I... I don't know."

"WHAT?!?!" Zuko's voice, though still hoarse and weak, rang out, and his eyes bore into Katara's, filled with worry and concern.

"Easy, Zuko," Katara soothed, in an attempt to keep her husband from doing some harm to himself. "You're sick, love," she reminded him, pushing the worried father back down amongst the blankets. The Fire Lord coughed again, but only once, and the added concern in katara that cropped up at the sound, lessened a bit. "You have to rest, love," she told him, stroking the hair out of his face.

"But, Asamiya —"

"...is going to be okay," Katara said, cutting him off, as she brought a hand to his flushed cheek. "I'll find her, Zuko. I promise, if she's in a situation, I'll find her."

Just then, the door opened a crack, and both Zuko and Katara turned to see their daughter's face poking around the corner of the door. Her golden eyes were large, and filled with concern, as she entered, slowly at first, then quicker, with more certainty when she saw her father smile. Quietly, she went around the side of the bed, and crawled up next to him, and handed him a card, a sheepish look on her

round face.

"I made this for you, Daddy," she whispered, looking away, with a slight blush.

Zuko looked down at the card. On the cover, there was a picture of three stick figures standing beneath a rainbow, one mush smaller than the other two, its 'hand' clasping the tallest's, who had a flame crown in his hair, and a thin beard. The third figure was clearly Katara. The smiles on the three faces made Zuko's heart melt. Slowly, the Fire Lord opened the card to see, on the first half of the inside of the card, the tallest stick figure lying in bed, with the smallest next to him, with the words 'Get well soon, Dady' written on it. And on the other inside face he saw more stick figures, of the smallest one from the front and the tallest hugging and laughing, and above them, there was another rainbow, and the words, 'I love you, Dady, Asamia.'

Golden eyes filled with tears of love as Zuko gazed down at the card his four-year-old daughter had made. He felt suddenly weak, and yet, stronger at the same time. The card fell from his shaking hands as tears fell from his eyes.

When little Asamiya looked up, her face fell at the sight of tears in her father's eyes. Tears of pain and rejection flooded into her own eyes, and she couldn't understand why her dad didn't like her card. Asamiya looked away, and, as she reached to take back the card her father clearly didn't want, the Fire Lord's hand grasped her wrist gently.

"Asamiya," he whispered softly, "thank you. Thank you, love. My sweet, _dear_ Asamiya. You don't know how much this means, my darling." Zuko pulled Asamiya into his arms, and held her as tight as he could, love lending him strength when he was weak.

As she sat, enclosed in her father's loving arms, Asamiya realized, her father _did_ like the card, and she couldn't have felt happier. But, then, as swiftly as it had come, the feeling of security disappeared as Zuko pulled away and started coughing again. And, once more, Katara held him up, so he could breathe, and pressed a cup of water to his lips, to sooth him as best she could, but Zuko just couldn't stop coughing. Then he felt small hands rubbing against back, and the hearts of both parents filled with pride, and Zuko had never felt more cared for, and loved. And he smiled, because he felt so much better all of a sudden...

XxX

Yeah. Can you tell? I love cute endings. Review, please!


	4. A Prince in the Family

Asamiya – 5 (her birthday came about two months after Zuko got better.)

A Prince in the Family

XxX

Asamiya clung to her father's neck as Fire Lord Zuko held the five-year-old in his arms.

"Daddy," she asked, her voice trembling and worried, "is Mommy sick, like you were?"

"No, love," Zuko replied. "She's having a baby." 

"You mean like me?"

"Sort of," Zuko explained, "only much smaller and younger."

The Fire Lord and his daughter sat outside the room in which Katara was giving birth that night. This time, things were going quite well for Katara, and it wasn't long before Zuko and Asamiya were called in to see the new baby prince.

Asamiya gasped. "He's so...tiny," she muttered.

"He's a baby, sweetheart," Katara told her. "You were this small once, too."

"Smaller, if I remember correctly," Zuko commented, as he held his son.

"Wow," Toph said, shifting her feet. "Fire Lord Sparky's really been busy, eh, Twinkle Toes?"

"TOPH!" five voices yelled at once.

"Not in front of Asamiya!" Zuko snapped, trying desperately to hide his blushing face, _and _protect his child's innocence. It was rather hard to do with his wife, uncle, and Toph all laughing hysterically.

"So," Suki asked, "What are you going to name him?"

Katara and Zuko shared a look, and smiled at each other.

"Iroh," they said together. And the princes' father suddenly found himself in one of his uncle's bone crushing bear-hugs (Katara managed to escape, because she was laying down with the baby in her arms, and Asamiya was safe, as she'd scampered over to her cousin, Sokka and Suki's daughter, Kyoshi the moment she'd seen Uncle's hug coming.).

"ACK! Uncle..." Zuko gasped. "I... c-can't...breathe...Need...air!"

Iroh let the Fire Lord go with a sheepish shrug.

And, as the group sat together, all of them smiling, no one but Zuko noticed when a sleepy Asamiya slipped away from her already sleeping cousin – eleven o'clock was late for little princesses – climbed into his lap, and curled into a ball to sleep...

XxX

Another chapter out. You know, I might stay with this one and just wait for it to be done before I get back to the others. It'd keep me on track, at least.


	5. Comfort

Nightmares and Songs

XxX

Zuko awoke to the sound of faint whimpers actually quite close by. Forcing his eyes to open, he got up, and looked around. The moment his sight took in his six-year-old daughter standing in the doorway, tears trailing steadily down her cheeks, the Fire Lord's heart raced with concern. He went to her, and knelt down, looking into her frightened eyes. Gently, he wiped away the tears on her face.

"Asamiya, what's wrong?"

Asamiya sniffled, and sobbed, falling forward into her father's arms, throwing her own arms around his neck, and burying her head in his shoulder.

"I-I had a dream, Daddy!" she whimpered. "Th-there was this thing from the sp-spirit world you always mention. I-it came, and took you a-and I couldn't get you back, and Mommy wasn't there to help, and–"

"Shhhh, dear-heart," Zuko soothed, cutting her off. "It's alright, I'm here, now. It was just a dream. I'm right here. No spirit got me, love. Everything's alright."

Zuko stood and offered Asamiya his hand. "Come on, sweetie. Let's get you back to bed. It's late for little princesses."

"Will you stay with me, Daddy?"

Zuko smiled softly. "Until you're asleep. But then Daddy has to go to sleep too, alright?" Asamiya nodded, and took her father's hand, letting him lead her back to her room.

Daddy," she whispered, as Zuko tucked her into bed, "will you sing to me, please?"

Zuko smiled.

"Sure, sweetie."

The Fire Lord smiled softly, and, looking at his little angel, began to sing;

_"May all your dreams bloom like daisies in the sun  
May you always have stars in your eyes  
May you not stop running on until your race is won  
May you always have blue skies_

A dream is something all your own to keep within your heart  
To build on when you're glad or when your world's been torn apart  
A dream is something all your own that no one else can steal  
A dream is something you can make come real

May all your dreams bloom like daisies in the sun  
May you always have stars in your eyes  
May you not stop running on until your race is won  
May you always have blue skies

Now you can share a laugh with any stranger on the street  
And you can share your money with a beggar on the street  
But you can only share your dream when love has set it free  
So please, won't you share yours with me?

May all your dreams bloom like daisies in the sun  
May you always have stars in your eyes  
May you not stop running on until your race is won  
May you always have blue skies..."

His smile grew at the sight of Asamiya sleeping soundly on the bed infront of him. He would have pulled the blankets up, kissed her ink hair, and lest, but she had his arm in hers, and, even though she was lost in sleep, wouldn't let go. So he brushed the hair out of her face, and laid down beside her, covering them both with the young princess's blankets, kissed her soft dark cheek, and fell asleep, with one last thought; _Asamiya needs me now. I'll just let Katara know in the -- ..._ Before the Fire Lord could even finish his thouhgt, he, like his daughter, was lost in a world of comforting darkness, and sweet dreams...

XxX

There. I noticed I forgot to put in the song Zuko sings, so I edited it. Hope you like it.


	6. Stories from Uncle Sokka

Stories from Uncle Sokka

XxX

"...So, Momma really did _that_ to Dad?" the eight-year-old girl asked. Beside her, her three-year-old brother gazed up at their uncle with wide blue eyes staring out of a light face, a shock of dark brown hair – nowhere near as dark as his sister's – flipping back as his head shot up.

"She wata whipped him?" the little boy whispered.

"Yeah, she did," Sokka replied, smiling at his niece and nephew. "And to think, she ended up married to him. And, now, I have you two for relatives. I must be one of the luckiest people I know."

Asamiya giggled and Iroh – her little brother, also known as 'Roh' to keep him and Uncle Iroh separate – just stared up innocently, not quite understanding what was going on.

"Tell us another story, please?" begged Shia, Aang and Toph's five-year-old, green-eyed, brown-haired daughter.

"Okay," Sokka obliged. "I bet you guys didn't know this, but your mom was almost not your dad's wife!"

"What?!?"

"You're crazy, Uncle Sokka."

"Mommy an' Daddy almos' wewen't mawied?"

"That's right," Sokka said. "In fact, if your mom wasn't such a strong woman, she might never have followed her heart when Uncle Aang proposed to her."

"Really?" Asamiya gasped. "Uncle Aang once proposed to Momma?"

"Yeah. It was really obvious to everyone but Aang that Katara didn't like him the way he liked her."

"You mean the way Momma likes Dad?" Asamiya asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Yeah. But, you know," Sokka said, thinking of something, 'I bet you guys never heard _this_ story before..."

"Tell us! Please?"

Three pairs of irresistible eyes – one green, one blue, and one gold – gazed up at him with almost identical puppy eyes, and Sokka smiled as he began his tale...

_Katara glared across the fire at the banished prince. He'd been with them about a week and had been nothing but helpful, but Katara still couldn't fully trust that something wouldn't come up and make him change back to the person who had hunted Aang for so long. She didn't know it, but Aang hadn't been the only reason Zuko'd followed them all that time._

_Zuko could feel Katara's mistrustful eyes on him and he felt horrible. Why had done what he did in Ba Sing Se? He'd known it wouldn't end the way he wanted it to._

_"Katara," he whispered. A raise of an eyebrow was all he received as an answer. "I'm so sorry for what I've done. I was wrong."_

_"Yes," Katara replied angrily, "You were." _

_Slowly, she stood, and walked over to him, and as she came closer, his heart beat a tiny bit faster, and he swore he could have heard a faint giggle from that earthbender, Toph._

_"But," Katara continued, "Do you want to know something, Zuko?" She sat down next to him, and leaned in close. Quickly, she kissed his scarred cheek, and said softly, "I forgive you." _

_Then she stood, and walked away, letting him watch her saunter over to her bed roll, and then he knew; that 'I forgive you' was just the beginning of payback, Katara style. Every day, she would be angry with him, and every night, she would drop the act and show that she really did care about him. Eventually, she dropped all pretense of hating him, even in front of her brother._

_One night, about a week after this had all started, Katara and Zuko sat together by the fire, gazing up at the stars._

_"Zuko," Katara whispered. "Do you know when I first realized I loved you? It was in the North Pole. After we had found you and Aang, and he said we couldn't let you die. I had been about to say the same thing, but he beat me to it."_

_"Do you know, Katara" Zuko murmured, "I first realized I loved you when I said 'I'll save you from the pirates'. And you know what else? I meant that." _

"...and then they kissed. And I wished I'd really gone to sleep, instead of just letting them think I was asleep."

"Why?" Shia asked.

"What happened?" Asamiya whispered, spellbound.

"I guess they heard me whisper 'ew',' Sokka replied with a shrug.

Just then, Zuko and Katara appeared, and they were kissing.

"Ew," Sokka groaned. "Get a room."

Five minutes later, Sokka limped back to his and Suki's guest room, soaked, his hair singed.

"Let me guess," She laughed. "They heard you say 'ew'?" Sokka nodded.

"I think I'm gonna keep my mouth shut around here from now on. No more stories."

"A wise decision," said a stern male voice. Sokka cringed, and turned to see Zuko standing behind him, arms crossed. "Would you mind telling me brother-in-law," the Fire Lord asked, "where my son and daughter learned the term, 'sixty-nine is fine'?"

"Uh... um..." Sokka stuttered. "IT WAS AANG!!!" he screamed taking his chance and running from the room.

"That's it," Zuko growled as he turned and left the room. "Sokka's never telling my children another story. Ever."

XxX

he, he, I like this chapter. It kinda evolved as I wrote it, so it really is its own piece of writing. Review please.


	7. First Lesson

First Lessons

XxX

"DAAAAAD!!!!!!!" Asamiya screamed. "DAD!!! Dad, come here! Come here!"

Zuko burst into his daughter's room, golden eyes filled with concern.

"What's the matter, Asamiya? Are you alright? What happened?"

Asamiya giggled and hugged her father.

"I can firebend, Dad!" the nine-year-old squeaked excitedly.

"_What?!?!" _Zuko could hardly believe what he was hearing. His dear, sweet Asamiya, his little angel, could _firebend….._just like him.

Smiling, and laughing along with her, Zuko swung his daughter up and around, before pulling her into a tight embrace, filled with love and pride. He'd known from the day she was born that she'd be a bender someday, but that didn't make this moment any less special.

"Um, Dad?" Asamiya gasped. "Dad, I can't breathe."

"Oh," Zuko muttered, not quite getting what she meant. Then it hit him. "_OH!" _he let go quickly. "Sorry, sweetheart."

"It's okay, Dad. You didn't break anything."

The two laughed a little, but then a serious smile spread across Zuko's face.

"Well," he said, pride in his voice, and love in his eyes, "you'll have to have lessons to learn to control that fire, my dear. And, if you want, I'll teach you."

"Really?" Asamiya gasped, her eyes bright and shining. "Oh, Dad! You're the greatest!" She giggled, and jumped up to throw her arms around his neck.

"Come on, love," the Fire Lord said, his voice matching the look in his eyes. "Let's get started on those lessons!" Asamiya followed, happier than she'd ever been.

"Now, Asamiya," Zuko explained, "firebending comes from the breath, not so much from the muscles, got it?" Asamiya nodded. "Good," her father continued. "Remember, the breath becomes energy, which becomes fire, then, you concentrate on forcing that fire out through your hand. Let's see you try it on command."

Asamiya closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, feeling a fire burn deep within her. She let out her breath as she concentrated, imagining flames snaking through her veins to her outstretched hand. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see a small fire wavering and flickering in her palm.

"I… I did it," Asamiya whispered. "I DID IT!!!" She punched her fist into the air, and fire spurted up, then fell like a deadly rain around them. Zuko closed the distance between them in two strides, and held her close, protecting her from the flames as they fell, and then dissipated just before reaching the ground.

"Asamiya," Zuko said gently. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Dad," she replied sadly. "I'm really sorry."

"Oh, dear, don't be. You know, the same thing happened to me, when I was learning."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I burnt my sister's butt." Asamiya burst out laughing, her mistake completely forgotten and replaced by the funny vision of her father burning Azula's rear end.

"Alright," Zuko said, bringing her back to reality. "Let's work first on defense; protecting yourself from fire."

"Okay."

Asamiya watched as Zuko demonstrated, her attention focused completely on her father, as he showed her different ways to keep fire away from the body.

"…And this," he said, creating a shield of fire all around him, "is the fire shield."

"Cool!" Asamiya cried. "Dad, can I try that?"

"Alright, let's see how you do. Just concentrate on surrounding yourself with fire, as a protection……"

Asamiya did as she was told, but, instead of the circular shield her father had gotten, hers molded to the shape of her body, the flames licking outward no more than a couple of inches away. She glanced down at herself in shock.

"You look like your uncle Aang did in the Crystal Catacombs," Zuko told her. "Only he was incased in crystals."

As Asamiya breathed out, willing the flames away as her father had showed her, she looked up at her dad, and saw in his eyes just how proud her father was that she could firebend.

"Hey, Dad," she asked softly.

"What is it, love?"

"Can you show me those fire whips you can use?"

"Oh, Asamiya," he laughed. "I don't think that's such a good idea for your first lesson. Why don't we wait till you've learned a bit more?"

XxX

Well? You like? Next one will be up very soon.


	8. No More

No More!

XxX

Zuko bit his lip, and tried his best not to scream. As it was, he couldn't help a faint whimper. Yeah, Katara was pregnant again, and yeah, he was pretty sure by now that it hurt, but did she have to _dig her_ _nails into his arm_? Asamiya, now ten, sat nearby, giggling at the situation.

Katara pushed, grunted, and glared up at her husband.

"I _swear_," she snarled, "if you put me through this, _again_, I'll sick Sokka, Aang, _Jet_, _and _my father on you, Zuko. We'll see then how the Fire Nation does without its precious Fire Lord!"

"I'm sorry?" he whispered, hoping that would help. He was wrong.

Katara growled, and Zuko's eyes widened in fear. He would have stepped back, but Katara's grip on his arm was too strong.

By this time, Asamiya was really laughing.

Zuko groaned. Why, oh _why_ had he decided to come in this time? Why hadn't he played it safe and waited _outside _the room?

"Daddy," little Iroh asked, pulling on his father's robe.

"What is it, son?"

"Is Mommy gonna be okay?" the five-year-old asked worriedly.

"It's not me you should be worrying about," Katara hissed, her voice low and deadly. Again, Zuko was afraid for his life.

The healer called for Katara to push one more time, and then a high yell was heard. Asamiya and Roh both rubbed their ears at the pitch. 

"Hey, Zuko," Uncle Iroh said, sounding a bit concerned for his nephew, "It's another girl..."

Zuko whimpered again, and Katara smacked his head before reaching out and taking the baby from the healer.

"Oh, look, Zuko, her eye color's a combination of both of ours!"

Zuko looked down at the little girl – the second girl born – whose eyes were a mixture of blue and gold flecks, so close that, at a distance, they looked pure green. Her skin was darker than Roh's, but clearly lighter than Asamiya's. Already, this little girl had a bit of brown hair – about as brown as Katara's – on her head. The Fire Lord smiled. Until Katara glared up at him, and Zuko bit his lip, feeling like a fly being asked into the parlor of a spider...

"No. More." the Fire Queen snarled, and Zuko knew exactly what she meant, and decided that three kids was plenty...

XxX

Eh, what can I say? I like comedy. Review, please.


	9. New Sister

Sorry this took so long. I know you guys have been waiting, so here's the next chapter.

New Sister

XxX

Katara smiled at the new-born infant.

"Kana," she whispered.

"What?" Zuko asked, curious.

"Let's call her Kana," Katara repeated louder.

"Of course," Zuko replied, glad that Katara wasn't ready to kill him anymore.

"Dad," Asamiya asked, "Who's 'Kana'?"

"Your mom's grandma," Zuko explained.

"Oh," the ten-year-old muttered. Suddenly, her expression went from one of dawning understanding to eager, and excited, as she squeaked, "Can I hold her?"

Katara smiled softly.

"Of course, sweetie." Carefully, she handed little Kana to her big sister.

"Hi, little Kana!" Asamiya chirped happily. "I'm your big sister, Asamiya." She turned so the baby could see Roh. "And this is your big brother, Iroh. But we've got an Uncle Iroh, so we just call him Roh, okay?"

Zuko smiled, and couldn't help but laugh a little. Asamiya was just that sweet. It was nice to know that this time around, siblings wouldn't turn on each other; that innocent children wouldn't be scarred for standing up for the right thing – The Fire Lord vowed he would _never_ even _think _of the _slightest_ reason to 'discipline' (that was what his own father had called burning an innocent child, and then banishing him from his home) his children the way his father had treated him. They would love, and more tender moments, that made him just melt in the sweetness of it all, would come into their lives, and they would be happy. Always happy. Because Zuko was their father, and that's what fathers are supposed to do; love their children no matter what, and make them happy...

XxX

It's short cause it goes with the last chapter. heheh, I forgot to put it in. Review please!


	10. A Little Friend

I am soooooooo sorry it took so long to update, but I haven't had internet access for about three months. But anyway, here's the next chapter!

Little Friend

XxX

Young Asamiya skipped along the path through the woods, humming. She loved the deep forests that surrounded the capital, and now that she'd gotten a good grip on her firebending, she was allowed more freedom to wander, as long as she remembered to take a whistle with her, and her hawk that Zuko had bought for her last birthday. Usually preferring to fly around, Ember sat calmly on the little princess's shoulder, content to just gaze around at their surroundings. 

The noon sun shown down on the river as Asamiya approached. She raised her right arm, the signal for Ember to do as she wanted now, and sat down on a stone at the edge of the stream. With a slight grunt of effort, Asamiya pulled off the metal boots, and socks beneath, and dangled her feat in the water, splashing them playfully at Ember who would in turn swoop down over the creak to splash water back at the princess with her wings.

A loud thud from the other side of the river drew the girl's attention, and she rose, nervous and curious. Ember flew back down and landed on her arm, cooing softly.

"What do you think that was, Ember?" Asamiya whispered to her hawk, her golden eyes wide in the dark face. "Maybe we should check it out." Taking a deep breath in, Asamiya swung her arms, and jumped, just making the landing on the other side of the brook, then headed off in the direction of the noise.

Stepping out into a clearing, Asamiya saw before her a huge dragon. Trembling, and scared, she slowly stepped up to it. The great creature's eyes were closed, and it wasn't breathing. It's huge body was covered with cuts and stabs and bruises. And in front of it, was a tiny baby hatchling. Asamiya's eyes widened, and she wandered toward it.

She knelt before the little creature, and held out one careful hand. The baby dragon slowly came forward, and, in a bold show of trust, crawled into Asamiya's hand, curled intoa ball,and lay there, cooing contently.

-

-

"Dad," Asamiya called as she wandered into the gardens outside the palace. Sometimes he would sit at the turtle duck pond, and feed them. Asamiya smiled when she saw him sitting there.

"Hello, sweetheart," the Fire Lord greeted, smiling up at his daughter. His expression changed to one of wary suspicion when he noticed her hands behind her back. "What are you hiding?" he asked, looking at his daughter with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Well," Asamiya muttered. "I was out in the woods today with Ember, and, we were by the river, and, there was this big bang, so Ember and I went to investigate."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Zuko wondered fondly, before giving his daughter a look that told the princess to continue.

"Well, when we got to the clearing, we found this huge dragon. I'm pretty sure it was dead – it was all cut up and bruised. But, there was a live baby with it, and, I couldn't just leave him, so –" she pulled her hands out from behind her back to reveal the small baby golden dragon – "can I keep him? Please, Dad? His mom's dead, he'd never survive. _Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeee?" _

Zuko cursed mentally when Asamiya pressed her lower lip out into a pout, her eyes widening cutely. He really didn't think they could handle a dragon, but then, he _was _the Fire Lord. Surely he could find some way?

"Oh….Alright," he conceded.

"Oh, thanks Dad!" Asamiya cried, her face lighting up in a huge smile. She gave her father a one-armed hug, before running off with the little creature. "Oh, you cutie!" Her voice still managed to somehow reach Zuko's ears even though she had passed out of his line of thought, and he groaned as he listened. "We're gonna be best friends, Roku!"

Zuko groaned. _Why _did Asamiya have to name the thing after his ancestor? Aparantly, fate just loved throwing it in his face that he was related to the person he'd once hunted all over the world.

XxX

Cute, eh? I liked writing this one. Especially because of the baby dragon. Review, please! 


	11. The Council

Hi guys. I haven't updated in a while, and I know, but I couldn't think of anything, then this came to mind. Hope you all like it.

The Council

XxX

Asamiya strode confidently toward her father's throne room, that was also used for councils. She was thirteen, and it would be her first time in the meeting. But the guards stood firm in her way.

"Let me through," she said evenly. When they didn't move, her eyes narrowed. "My father is expecting me," she said firmly, and teh soldiers got the message and moved. Eagerly, the princess pushed aside the curtain, smiling and waving when her father looked up and acknowledged her presence by indicating a special seat for her at the head of the table.

Asamiya listened, barely able to keep her mind focused. All the ministers were talking about were foreign policies, and political agendas, and alliances, and it was all making poor Asamiya's brain hurt. Then a topic of interest popped up; There was a problem in one of the mining towns. Somehow, a town on one side of a mountain wasn't getting enough water to survive. This piqed Asamiya's interest, and she wondered what her father's advisers would say about the matter.

"Does anyone have any suggestions?" the Fire Lord asked, glancing at his ministers from behind the Eternal Flames.

"What does it matter?" one minister asked. "The town is filled with disposable peasants that matter little."

"That's not right!" Asamiya cried, standing. Zuko's eyes widened at her outburst, and the flames before him lept with his shock. He saw Asamiya turn, saw the fear in her eyes, and wondered if he'd looked as frightened when he looked up at his own father all those years ago. Then the shock turned to indignation and anger towards the minister when his next words.

"Forgive me, _Princess,_" the minister spat. "But I do believe only the ministers have a place to speak during councils."

"Minister Shing!" Zuko's voice boomed from behind the flames that now licked at the ceiling. No one spat his daughter's title like calling her that was a curse. Slowly, he stood, and decended from the throne, the flames raging behind him. "Personally," he growled, his voice echoing off the walls, "I agree with my daughter. She has the grace to understand that it is the common citizen that makes the Fire Nation what it is today."

"Fire Lord," Shing practically laughed, "you can't possibly believe that?"

"I do, Shing," the Fire Lord snarled, his eyes narrowed to slits. "Now get out of my throne room!"

"But Fire Lord --"

"_**OUT!!**_" Zuko roared, sending the minister scrambling for the door. Calming himself down, he turned to his daughter. "Do you have a suggestion sweetheart?"

Asamiya nodded. "Actually, yes, Dad, I do. Why not just move the town to the other side of the mountain?" She looked around at the group of men. "Or build a canal from the lake on the other side to a resevoir for the town. Either solution would be quite simple with the help of Aunt Toph, Uncle Aang, and Roku."

Zuko smiled. He knew she'd want to have the two year old dragon be involved in this situation. It was sweet, how attached to that thing Asamiya was. It was huge and had to stay in it's own barn it was so large. "I'm proud of you, my dear," he said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "You spoke out when you felt it was right. Never let protocol beat you down."

_Take that, Father, _Zuko thought. _The cycle ended with you._

XxX

Yeah, short, but I just loved this scene. I thought it was good, so I typed it. Review please.


	12. Speak

Yay! I finally thought up something new for 'Family Moments!' The first words of the Zutara kidies!

Speak  
XxX

Zuko was in the garden again, little Asamiya sitting in the grass beside him, her intrest held by a puddle of mud that was slowly migrating to her dress. Smiling fondly, he lifted her into his arms, and held her close, kissing the shock of black hair on her head. She was nine months old, and his treasure.

Innocent, wide, trusting golden eyes blinked up at him, and Zuko gently cupped her cheek, smaller than the palm of his hand.

"Da?" she asked, blinking again. Zuko froze, the smile turning to a look of complete shock.

"What?" the Fire Lord whispered, looking down at his only child.

"Da!" she giggled, reaching for her father. Laughing, Zuko pulled her in close, standing and swinging her around, smiling.

"That's my darling girl!" he praised, holding her close again. Asamiya snuggled against the warmth of her father's chest, closing her infant eyes.

"Da..." she sighed, grinning to herself. Zuko held her close, and tight, and for a moment, just stood there, by the turtle-duck pond, savoring the wonder of the moment. Then he all but ran for Katara, who had gone shopping with Iroh and had just gotten back. She would be proud, amazed. She would be happy. Their first child, Zuko's baby-girl had spoken.

-

-

At first it was hard to recognize the garbled syllables as a word, especially to the still-learning ears of a five-year-old. But then Roh said it again; 'As-as', and pointed to his older sister. Zuko, who'd been sitting with his kids while Katara was talking with her brother, looked up, smiling brightly.

"That's right, son," he said with pride. "This is your sister, Asamiya."

"As-As!" the ten-month-old boy called again, laughing and clapping in Asamiya's direction. Asamiya smiled and walked over to Roh's crib, kissing his head gently.

"I love you, too, baby brother," she smiled.

Katara walked in just in time to hear her daughter's words, and she smiled, sliding her hand into Zuko's.

"He spoke," the Fire Lord whispered, amazed and unwilling to break the silence of the sweet scene before them; Asamiya was up on tiptoe, reaching into the crib, gently stroking her little brother's cheek, humming softly. "He just pointed at her and said 'As-as'. And he knew what he'd said, too."

Katara smiled warmly, turning his face toward her, and kissed him softly. Zuko deepened the kiss, his pride in his two children, and his boy's first words turning to passion for their wonderful mother.

-

-

Katara sighed as she rocked Kana. It was late, and, while waterbenders were tied to the moon, they still needed sleep.

"Come to bed," a gentle, deep voice pleaded, filled with loving concern. "She's almost asleep."

Katara scoffed quietly.

"You used to sit up with Asamiya all night," she reminded him quietly.

"Only when we weren't expecting a busy day in the morning," he countered. "Please come to bed?"

Katara sighed, unable to resist Zuko's kicked puppy-mouse eyes. "Alright," she smiled, realizing that Kana was pretty much asleep.

As the Fire Lady moved, though, Kana's eye opened, and she blinked questioningly up at her mother.

"uh....Ma?" she mumbled, tired and nearly asleep. Both parents froze, surprised.

Zuko smiled, and wrapped one arm around his wife's waist, the other stretching out to gently rub his youngest child's head - so small and delicate.

"She's your girl, isn't she," Zuko sighed, the fond smile never leaving his face. He could see the way the baby looked at his wife, and he was reminded of his bond with Asamiya.

"Yes," Katara agreed as Kana's eyes slid closed. "But she's _our _treasure."

"I know," Zuko replied, kissing his wife.

XxX  
So, you like? Cute? Review please!


	13. Release

And now, because it had to be done; Ozai's death.

Release  
XxX

Asamiya knew her dad had always told her to stay away from her grandfather, that he was dangerous, but looking at him now, weak from years in a prison (that was the one thing that conflicted Zuko. His father was the only person to date, a good fifteen years since the official end of the war, that had been imprisoned in the prison tower for more than a week for some minor offense. It bothered the Fire Lord, because he'd always tried to be nothing like his father, but was there anything else he could do? Ozai had lost his bending, that was true, but he was still strong enough to be a threat), she couln't see it.

In her ten years, Asamiya had never questioned her father's actions and decisions, and she certainly wasn't going to now. She'd never liked her grandfather. Perhaps that was because she could still remember when he'd hurt her. No one realized that Ozai could still create heat, if not flames. So, when Zuko had brought his three-year-old daughter down to the dungeons, hoping that his father had changed, he had had no idea that she'd get hurt. Ozai had managed to get the princess by the neck, raising the temperature of his hand, until he'd burned her sensitive little neck. Of course, Katara had healed Asamiya, but it was no secret that Zuko had never forgiven Ozai. For months, he'd had his daughter staying right at his side through everything, and it was then that he started impressing on her that she never go near her grandfather alone.

Ozai stared blankly at the dark-skinned young girl beside him. She looked so much like his Azula. But her hair was different, and her skin was darker. Though her face was practically the same in shape, the similarities ended with the physical. She had the pathetic softness in her eyes that Zuko had. But the longer grandfather and granddaughter looked at each other, the more that softness in the young eyes of the crown princess faded into hardened hate.

"Are you sorry?" she asked flatly, her round face tilting to one side as she regarded her grandfather with something similar to disgust. She'd never forgiven him either. Not for what he'd done to _her, _but for what he'd done to her father - her _best friend. _

Ozai scoffed weakly, thinking she meant for burning her. He would never be sorry for giving the little half-breed rat what she'd deserved - her, her pathetic father, _or _her peasant mother. He was proud of what he'd done. He'd shone her who was really strong. He'd done what he wanted, Zuko had held back. For a second, after he'd burned his son's precious little bratling, and the fool had had him at his mercy, Ozai had thought Zuko would actually scar him, as he had been scarred so long ago. But he hadn't done it. He'd retreated at a single whimper from the little runt hiding behind his robes. And she _still _looked runty; small, and delicate-looking, she seemed as pathetically fragile as his son had at her age.

"Are you sorry for hurting my dad?" the young princess clarified, her eyes cold.

That caught Ozai off guard. But it was funny. This kid was just as worthless and weak as her father. If she was the heir to the throne, Agni help _his _country. But Ozai didn't understand. He didn't know that this scrawny little kid would one day be a loved, treasured ruler.

"Tell your _pathetic -_" Ozai broke off into coughing fit, and his breath came ragged. For a split second, Asamiya felt sorry for him. No one should die sick and believing they were alone.

Frustrated tears came quickly to her eyes. Why did things have be like this? Why did her grandfather - someone she should have been able to love, and laugh with - have to be so full of hate? Asamiya may not have understood much about human nature, war, evil, and death yet, but she understood enough, that it hurt that even on what was most likely his deathbed, her grandfather refused to change.

Behind the princess, the doors to the prison infirmary opened, and Zuko walked in, relieved to have found his daughter, but a tad disappointed in her for having come to this place. Hadn't he told her to stay away from her grandfather? That he was dangerous? But, then again, Ozai was far beyond bending in his condition. And he wasn't in any sort of shape to hurt Asamiya either.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" the Fire Lord asked, walking into the room. Asamiya broke out of the almost-trance she'd been in, that had her staring, transfixed, sort of, at her dying grandfather, and turned into her father's arms. And then the emotions came back, and the princess shook; she was in the same room as someone who was dying. Now that she was thinking of it, it scared her.

Zuko looked over at his father, who was still watching the two of them, but the ex-Fire Lord's eyes had glazed over, and there was no life left in them. The Fire Lord pressed his daughter's head closer to his chest, praying to any and all spirits that she wouldn't open her eyes and see her first sight of death. She was only ten, after all.

-

-

Ozai's funeral was private, and Zuko lit the pyre with a simple flick of his wrist, not giving his father's body the satisfaction of a direct look, as he glanced side-long at the burning body. But somewhere, deep inside, there was still a little boy who cried for his dad. A little boy who still held faith that one day, his father would look at him and smile as he pulled him into a tight embrace, telling him he loved him. On that day, though, the little boy accepted that Ozai would never love him, and turned away, dissipating, and taking with it any remnants of the young Zuko that would have done anything, gone to any length - even betrayal - to win his father's love.

That need for love instead turned its focus on his very pregnant wife, his two children, and the rest of his living family; his uncle, his brother-in-law and his wife, their children, and the Avatar's family. If he couldn't have his father telling him he loved him, he'd get that sort of love from his true family; a family of adults, who had once been a pack of misfits, and their children. And as Katara, Roh, Iroh, and Asamiya all hugged him tightly, and the others joined in, Zuko smiled. Because this was much better than what his life would have been had he chosen his father's love over what was right.

XxX  
Heh, I really liked writing this chapter, does that make me morbid? Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Review, please!


End file.
